


Ceremony

by Zerotaste



Series: Ritual [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Cape slipping off his slender shoulders with any reckless movements, Ritsu struggles to remember if anyone has ever bothered getting his measurements for things like this. His idol costumes never fit this badly and he’d assume this was a hand me down from Rei if Rei had ever been on his side of a ritual like this. He won’t be and can’t be though, the head of the family performing Ritsu’s role is not only unheard of, it’s impossible. Pulling the garment back in place Ritsu runs through the order of things again. While Rei has offered many times in recent days to throw away every title and position they hold if Ritsu can’t go through with the ritual, he really does want this.





	Ceremony

Sighing heavily he leans back against the solid warmth that is Mao’s side. Five more days and he’ll have the freedom to do whatever he wants (well, mostly) but until then, it’s honestly just agony. His body itches from the ridiculous amount of body scrubs and weird oils he’s had to apply over the past fortnight, everything aches from preparations, his head spins from information he’s been fed and to top it all off, this isn’t even something he can complain to Mao about. Twisting his body so he can bury his head into Mao’s shoulder, he wraps his arms tight around his waist.

“What’s up Ricchan? Hungry?” Putting down the volume of manga he’s been reading, Mao ruffles his hair gently. “Tired?”

“Both.” He huffs, a small smile dancing across his lips with how Mao squirms at his breath tickling his neck. “But that’s not it.”

“Okay?” Concern enters Mao’s voice. “Want to talk about it?”

“Yeah but can’t. It’s vampire stuff.” He mutters, tightening his hold on Mao. Maybe if he can absorb enough of his body heat like this his family will think he’s human and relieve him of his duties. Impossible considering he’s literally been raised for the purpose he’s about to serve but it’s nice to think about. “Maa-kun wouldn’t understand.”

Burning hot yet instantly comforting, Mao takes Ritsu fully into an embrace. Mao’s been getting better at coming to terms with vampire things lately and Ritsu’s proud of him. This particular vampire thing however, Mao is far less likely to accept. This isn’t just another vampire trait that Ritsu has had strengthen as he approaches maturity or some ritual Rei has to participate in that he has to attend. Or well, it is that last one but for once he’s not just a member of the crowd.

“Try me, I still find it all weird but it’s not as scary as it used to be.” He attempts to reassure Ritsu.

“Nah you’ll find this one super weird and gross and wont wanna cuddle me anymore.” Ritsu says completely seriously. “Just pet me and tell me it’s going to be okay.”

“You’ll be fine Ricchan.” Fingers running through his hair, Mao indulges him. “And I promise I won’t find it gross, even if you tell me you’re gunna turn into some half bat person thing.”

“Maa-kun you’ve met some of my uncles, were they half bat people?” Ritsu can’t help but laugh a bit at Mao’s reaching for some worst possible scenario.

“No but you said you and your brother were special so maybe it’s only the super strong vampires that do that.”

“You’re confusing manga vampires with real ones again, Maa-kun is such a nerd.” Ritsu teases. “I’m never gunna turn into a bat, that would be cool but I can’t. It’s just some dumb ritual that humans would find bad cause humans have dumb rules.”

He can feel Mao raising an eyebrow at him without even looking up at his face.

“Not that Maa-kun is is dumb.” Ritsu specifies.

“Okay okay. Point still stands, if you need to talk I’m here to listen.” Mao’s fingers still in Ritsu’s hair “Unless your ritual involves killing someone, I guess I’d rather not know about something like that.”

“I’ve told you before Maa-kun, Anija and I have put a stop to stuff like that within our family.” He says proudly before remembering that Mao still finds the fact his family ever drained humans dry for the sake of ceremony not so good.

“Yeah.” Awkward laugher leaves his lips, “Well I’m happy it isn’t that.”

Not saying anything in response, Ritsu snuggles in closer, taking comfort in the way Mao’s body feels against his own. Drinking in Mao’s warmth and smell he can pretend everything is nice and normal. It’s not so much what the main portion of the ritual consists of that has him nervous and frustrated. He’s actually looking forward to that part. It’s the stuffiness, the million and one things he has to do leading up to it and worst of all the knowledge that if he fucks this up, this might disqualify Rei from being the head of the family. As much as he pretends not to care about his older brother, he does truly love him (probably a little too much) and couldn’t take the guilt of having them both cast out.

\-----

Cape slipping off his slender shoulders with any reckless movements, Ritsu struggles to remember if anyone has ever bothered getting his measurements for things like this. His idol costumes never fit this badly and he’d assume this was a hand me down from Rei if Rei had ever been on his side of a ritual like this. He won’t be and can’t be though, the head of the family performing Ritsu’s role is not only unheard of, it’s impossible. Pulling the garment back in place Ritsu runs through the order of things again. While Rei has offered many times in recent days to throw away every title and position they hold if Ritsu can’t go through with the ritual, he really does want this.

And he wants it for more than the new freedoms it grants him as well.

Being born for no reason other than to serve as Rei’s bride has caused Ritsu to resent his brother for a variety of reasons at various stages of his life. No young boy wants to learn at age 12 that the only reason he was conceived was to provide his brother with a suitable mate, nor to have restrictions placed upon him that at that age that he hadn’t even understood half of. The vast majority of his resentment for Rei has cleared by now. None of this was Rei’s decision after all and while Ritsu is sure he’s done something along the way to deserve a bit of the venom he’s spat at him, he knows he didn’t quite deserve the cruel treatment he gave him through his last years at Yumenosaki.

While most of the restrictions placed upon Ritsu to ensure he’ll be suitable to fulfil his future position had been lifting upon his turning 18, there’s one that still remains. One he’ll be very keen to see lifted once today is over and done with. Keeping his virginity until Rei can claim him upon his own 20th birthday. While the most important of the rules placed upon him not to break, it’s also been by far the hardest to obey. Being surrounded by beautiful boys at school, some of whom he knows would happily climb into bed with him has been cruel but perhaps crueller still has been living with Rei through most of his post-puberty years; knowing that he still has to wait until his asshole brother turns 20 to be able to give in to his desires to have him take him in every way possible.

Attendants mill around him, offering glasses of everything from wine and blood to concoctions promised to make the process easier. Apparently most of Ritsu’s predecessors haven’t been quite so keen to lose their virginity in front of a crowd of family members as Ritsu is. There must have been something involved in his conception to raise his libido he hears them muttering, the fact Ritsu has been various stages of hard through his early preparations is exceedingly rare but according to the gossip flying about it’s a good sign for the future of the Sakuma family. Leaning back against a wall heavily he closes his eyes, people in here either need to learn how to gossip more quietly or just shut up. Better yet, everyone could just get a move on and they could start already, at this rate he’s sure the sun will be rising before Rei’s even got his dick in him.

“Your brother is almost in position, please complete any final preparations as your presence will be expected within the next few minutes.” As if granting his wish to get along with things, a woman informs him of exactly what he was hoping to hear. None of the people in the room with him currently will be present during the ritual but Ritsu is certain talk of how things have gone will pass  to them as soon as anyone in attendance is permitted to leave.

“Do I really have to have him lay me down before I can get up and undress him?” He double checks, running through the order of things in his head, this one just seems dumb and while he’s a lot smarter than he likes to let on, he’s sure he’s messed up the order of something in here to have these steps so backwards seeming.

“Yes that’s correct.” Comes the reply a little sharply. The tone reminds him of how Mao talks when he’s asked a silly question.

Adjusting how the cape sits on his shoulders one last time he looks towards the door. Butterflies and adrenaline not dissimilar to what he feels before a live flutter through him.

“I’m ready whenever Anija is then I guess.”

\-----

Flames flicker from the breeze caused by Ritsu’s cape as he walks through the candlelit path to where an altar usually sits in the room. The bed currently in its place serves as a strong reminder about the nature of today’s ritual. There’s an almost eerie shadow cast upon Rei from not only the torches surrounding the bed but the lit candle he cradles in his hands. Still and serious, this is a side of Rei he doesn’t often see outside of rituals. Dressed in a very well tailored suit and with his hair tied back he certainly looks amazing but it’s weird seeing this side of him. He’d much rather have the Rei he knows and despite loathing to admit it, loves rather than this weird too serious Rei. Hopefully he can break that side of him out once they get down to business.

Making his way across the floor with purpose, his cape falls open displaying his naked form underneath to the room. Shrouded in darkness he can’t place precisely how large their audience is but his senses tell him it’s significant and knowing so many people are watching him right now, are about to watch him get fucked for all of them to see, sends a shiver of arousal through him. Inhaling shakily he tries not to let his thoughts stray from the task at hand, he can start thinking with his dick when it’s the scheduled time for that. Although even then he probably won’t be able to get quite what he wants, today even while Rei is inside him he’ll have rules to follow.

“Ritsu my dear, welcome.”

Low and confident, Rei’s voice carries easily across the expanse of the room. Concentrating on his brother’s handsome features he can just make out a slight smile on his lips. Of course Rei wouldn’t be able to remain completely straight faced when presented with Ritsu prepared and ready for his taking; that knowledge sees a small smile dance over Ritsu’s own lips.

Silently he takes an unlit candle from and assistant before beginning the final walk to Rei’s side. Ideally according to tradition, he will remain silent throughout the whole ritual. Something he doubts very much will be possible but it’s been advised and he’s going to do his best. After all, he’s very aware of what the consequences of messing this up might be.

“Just over 19 years ago my lovely Ritsu came into this world to be by my side, as was decided for us, today we will join our strength as I officially claim him as my mate.” Ritsu can hear a slight bitterness in the words Rei’s speaking. He hopes none of the family pick up on how, despite them both fully consenting to this and looking forward to finally having something tangible between them, the fact Ritsu’s fate was decided for him since before birth sits well with neither of them. “Before we can become tied together as one. I ask for the blessings of those who came before us as well as the blessings of you who stand before us in the uniting of our fates. Some of you have seen many generations of family heads perform the ceremony we are about to and I do hope our performance exceeds your expectations.”

With Rei’s words flames throughout the room start to flicker to life, assistants lighting torches along the walls, revealing to both Rei and Ritsu just how many people are watching. Taking the final steps to join Rei at his side he takes in the sheer number of people in attendance. Sure he’s performed in front of far larger audiences as a member of Knights but this is another matter entirely and he can’t help but swallow thickly as he feels excitement build within him.

Taking the hand that’s extended to him he turns to face Rei, touching his unlit candle to the lit one Rei holds. Watching the wick of his own flicker to life, flame taking hold as he holds it up for their audience to see he feels Rei squeeze his hand comfortingly; officially, things have now begun.

Now set in motion the steps of the ritual are almost too easy to follow. Candles set safely now on stands at either end of what serves as their stage, he allows Rei to unclasp his cape, standing proudly as he fells the fabric fall to the floor. There’s zero shame in his body nor the fact he’s undeniably begun to get excited already, if anything knowing most people in his position would feel ashamed or find it hard to get aroused only adds to his own.

Breathy sighs leave his lips as now laid on the carefully made bed, Rei massages ceremonial oils into his skin. His body tingles all over and he’s certain it’s as much from the skill behind Rei’s long fingers as it is the oils themselves. The scent of them sends his mind into somewhat of a fog, it’s tempting to give into it and let himself be sent into a trance like they’re very obviously trying to do but he wants to be present for this. He wants to remember. The one thing that stands out to him as he fights off the intoxication flirting with his brain is the fact Rei is still clothed, focusing on that fact and that he needs to still undress him after this, he manages to keep himself out of too much of a haze.

Unable to tell if it’s from the oils, Rei’s hands touching him in places they’ve never been allowed to before or their audience, Ritsu’s hips grind up against nothing looking for some form of friction against his now completely hard cock. Laying heavily against his hip he doesn’t have to look down to know how darkly flushed it is or to know precome is already starting to bead at the tip. Perhaps he’s too easy, getting rock hard before Rei is even naked himself but he can’t help himself. He wants to feel him inside him and he wants to feel it soon. Only a few steps remain before that can happen but that handful feels like an eternity of tasks when all his body craves is for Rei to climb on top of him and slam in deep.

“Not much longer now, my darling.” Rei reassures him quietly as he moves off the mattress. Holding his hands out he allows them to be wiped off by an attendant who quickly disappears into the crowd again afterwards.

Turning his head to face Rei he simply takes in how good he looks in his suit before remembering he’s actually got a role to play as well. Despite desperately wanting these next steps done so they can get a move on with things, it’s a right shame to have to push himself from the mattress and his head spins as he does so. Obviously the oils have had some effect on him despite him trying his best to keep complete presence of mind. It’s a relief to know that he doesn’t have to stand for long, legs slightly shaky underneath him as he reaches out to loosen Rei’s tie.

It’s satisfying to watch Rei’s clothes fall piece by piece to the cold stone floor beneath their feet, even more satisfying to notice that as layers come off, it’s more and more obvious that Rei has also started to get hard. Of course he has though, how could he have his hands all over Ritsu and not start to find his pants too tight. Licking his lips quickly, Ritsu kneels to relieve him of said pants.

Being knelt in such a position in front of Rei only puts one thing on his mind and as his finger tips grip the waistband of Rei’s underwear, he has to remind himself not to go off script. The outline of his cock is plain to see through the fabric of his boxer briefs and it would take so, so little for Ritsu to lean forwards and mouth it through the fabric, only freeing it to take it straight into his mouth.

Long fingers stroke his hair encouragingly, snapping him out of the temptation to give in to his desires. Perhaps that’s what the oils are really for, a test to see if he can fight off the heightened lust well enough to not miss step. He can’t quite resist the temptation to run his fingers down the hot, hard length as he frees Rei’s dick. A shaky exhale escaping him as he registers just how big his brother really is and realises that he’ll only get bigger as he gets completely hard; he’s sure he can fit him inside however, determined to. He really wants to know how it feels to be so stretched full that he can’t think. Taking one last lingering look at Rei’s length he feels a strong pang of arousal, soon he tries to tell himself. Not much longer now.

Taking his position on the bed again he lets his thighs fall open easily. He hopes every eye in the room is on him, naked, hard and spread for his brother’s taking. Fingers trail slowly up his legs as Rei manoeuvres himself into position between his pale thighs. A tail of lube shines along the path Rei’s drawing, Ritsu shivering with anticipation as he watches them creep higher. He’s already prepared himself, fucked himself with his own fingers well enough that he was certain he wouldn’t need any extra preparation for Rei but after seeing just how big he really is, he’s thankful Rei’s taking the time to ensure he’s ready.

Two fingers sliding easily into him, Ritsu’s back arches off the bed at the mere knowledge that for the first time in his life, something that isn’t his own fingers or a toy is inside him. He doesn’t miss the way that Rei’s dick twitches at the realisation that Ritsu is used to having things inside him. He’s sure his brother wasn’t expecting the innocent blushing bride some of the audience may have been but knowing he’s still caught him off guard like this is nice. Grinding his hips back against Rei’s hand he tries to ask wordlessly for Rei to fuck him properly with those long fingers of his.

It’s increasingly hard to keep his reactions quiet as Rei starts to alternate fingering him with cruelling accurate movements and stretching him ready for his cock. Hunger and lust are clear on his face as two fingers become three, eyes roaming Ritsu’s face and body as if unsure which part of him he’s most turned on by. While unable to play up his moans to put on a show for both Rei and their onlookers, Ritsu can certainly still squirm and move his hips against Rei in ways he knows will get him going. He can hear gasps and murmurs running through the crowd too. Good. Let them talk about how good he is at this, about how jealous they are that Rei gets to have him while, at least for tonight, they cannot.

From all his grinding and pushing back against Rei, his teeth sinking into his lower lip to stay quiet and his eyes clouded over by pleasure, Rei finally catches on that Ritsu is ready for more. Or decides that he is. Ritsu doesn’t know and doesn’t care, all he can think about is having that hot, hard length inside him. He feels so empty as Rei’s fingers slide out of him and watching him ensure his cock is well covered in lube in just agonising even though he knows it’s incredibly necessary.

As one of Rei’s hands grips his hip, Ritsu feels his fingers tighten instinctively in the sheets. He wants to whine impatiently as he feels the thick head if his dick pressing against his entrance, Rei trying to steadily himself before slowly pressing in. And it is slow. Incredibly slow but it has to be, for all that he’s been prepared and for all that he’s been craving him inside, Rei is just massive. It feels like an eternity that he’s pushing into him, eyes keenly watching Ritsu’s face, likely ensuring that he’s doing okay.

Breath heavy and shaking, Ritsu does his best to adjust once Rei finally manages to full sink himself inside him. The stretch is so much that he can barely comprehend the fact Rei is massaging his thighs as he waits for him to relax. He wishes Rei could sink his teeth in now, use the venom of his bite to help him but he knows that’s not how things go. Staring up at Rei he focuses his eyes, despite how serious and methodical Rei’s being about things, there’s a warm expression on his face and a small smile shines through his eyes.

“You’re doing so well, my dear Ritsu.” Rei mutters down to him, a hand wrapping around Ritsu’s softening cock. Stroking it steadily to hardness again, he manages to take his mind somewhat off how overwhelmingly full he is.

Slowly under the attention of Rei’s hand Ritsu finds himself able to relax properly. The feeling of Rei inside him begins to dull from almost painful to pleasantly full, more similar to how it feels when he’s fucked himself with toys in preparation and anticipation of this moment. Ritsu knows that as soon as he’s used to this, he’ll get addicted. He will get used to it, he’s sure of that and when he does, he doesn’t intend to let more than a day go by when he doesn’t have Rei inside him. It’s really unfair for him to have such a ridiculous dick. Rolling his hips slowly he watches Rei’s lips part, a gasp escaping them as he tests how ready he is for Rei to start moving. After having been the only one so physically affected for most of this, it’s nice to see such a reaction from Rei above him.

“Are you ready, my dear?” The words fall from his lips breathily as Ritsu rolls his hips again.

The first careful thrust into him almost feels like too much all over again. Fingers grabbing desperately at the sheets under him he tries to focus on Rei’s still moving hand rather than the new reminder that Rei’s dick is far, far past what he’s used to having inside him. Which is rude really, Rei should really have given him accurate measurements for that so he could have found himself something as big as him to work up to using. Then again he’s not entirely sure using dildos to prepare yourself for the ceremonial losing of your virginity is exactly playing by the rules.

It doesn’t take too long for him to get used to Rei’s thrusts, a satisfying pleasure starting to build. Ritsu can hear muttering in the crowd again, shuffling about. Glancing to the side confirms his suspicions that their audience is getting closer, eager for a better look at how well he’s taking Rei’s dick. As the onlooking members of the Sakuma family get closer it’s easy to sense the building arousal from the crowd; biting his lip he barely keeps in a small whine at the knowledge even his pathetic virgin efforts to take Rei’s cock have them getting worked up. He can just make out snippets of sentences whispered quickly between onlookers, _‘I knew he’d be able to take him’, ‘do you think he’d let me have a turn next?’, ‘he really was made for this wasn’t he?’_ Rustling sounds and heavy breaths belonging to neither him nor Rei start to fill the room too, Ritsu can’t quite tell how many of their audience are touching themselves to the display but it thrills him to know that it’s happening. Back arching off the table he can’t keep in the sound that sneaks past his lips this time.

 A quiet moan slips from Rei as he starts to pick up a bit of speed, his hand falling away from his cock to pull one of Ritsu’s legs over his shoulder. The new angle allows him to fuck not only deeper into Ritsu but to finally start stimulating his prostate at a satisfying angle as he buries himself inside with every thrust. Slapping a hand across his mouth he panics, unable to keep himself completely quiet in response to the new intensity of pleasure coursing through him. His fangs dig into the flesh as he tries desperately to stay quiet. That’s what he’d been advised to do after all.

“Ritsu my darling,” Rei’s words come out forced, his breathing laboured as he fucks into him with intent behind every thrust, “Let them all hear you, you can tell they’re enjoying the show can’t you? Let them hear your beautiful voice.”

If Rei were anyone else in his stupid family he might think of this as a test but one look up at his brother, he knows Rei is being earnest. Cheeks heavily flushed and hair starting to slip from its tie, Rei is definitely starting to become a mess of pleasure in the same way Ritsu is but he knows Rei at least will still be considering the rules and guidelines of the ritual. Besides, if the head of the family, and more importantly, Rei, wants to hear his moans who is he to deny him that. Letting his hand fall from his mouth he doesn’t miss the way Rei’s eyes widen at the smell of the blood staining his palm but any acknowledgement of that passes with a particularly fast and cruelly accurate movement of his hips, a near sob spilling from him unrestrained and clear for all the room to hear.

“That’s it my Ritsu, that’s it.”

Able now to moan as much as he wants he feels like his sensitivity has doubled. His entire body feels on fire and alive as he moves his hips back against Rei’s thrusts. From too much to the perfect size to make him scream, he’s glad now that Rei’s cock is as stupidly big as it is. Sweat running from his hairline tickles his face and when an attempt to solve the problem is cut off by a moan, he only succeeds in pushing his bangs back off his forehead. He really wishes he could see how much of a mess he looks right now.

So lost in ecstasy he misses noticing a cloaked man approaching from the crowd until he’s almost at his side, a hand reaching out towards his chest.

And then Rei hisses.

Loud, angry and possessive, it’s not a sound Ritsu’s ever heard from him before. He can’t help but moan, something about this side of Rei sending an immense spike of pleasure through him. He wouldn’t mind being passed around them, not at all but tonight he’s Rei’s only and it feels so good for him to stake such a strong claim on that. One last icy cold glare shot around the room as if challenging anyone else to misbehave and Rei turns his attentions solely back to Ritsu.

The intensity of Rei’s thrusts and the intensity in his expression as he pounds into Ritsu are almost too much. Low noises escape his brothers throat with every slap of his hips against Ritsu’s ass and it’s a relief to see such a sign that Rei might be getting close too. Having to remind himself every few seconds to keep his hand off Rei, Ritsu desperately wants his fingers on Rei’s back, clawing at his smooth skin as he fucks him to orgasm untouched.

It’s too much, its far too much, the way pleasure builds up inside him, filling him with an electricity he’s so desperate to discharge but can’t. It’s so close through, so close and trying to move his hips against Rei to change the angle slightly so he’s getting that little bit more he needs feels useless when his body is this exhausted and Rei’s grip on him is so strong. Somehow it just keeps increasing, far past where Ritsu would normally have found himself crying out as he spills. Is it the magic from the ritual? Those oils Rei rubbed into him? The way he’s fucking him? Ritsu can’t tell but tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes from both desperation and pleasure.

Thankfully Rei finally decides to take mercy on him. Accurate thrusts assault what feels like every nerve in his body with pleasure. His throat feels raw from moaning and he’s not surprised at all that as the build up finally becomes too much, he can’t hear his voice at all.

There’s no stopping his hands flying from the bed and gripping at Rei’s ass, pulling him deep inside as he cums. Unable to express himself verbally his entire body seems to be working over time, muscles tensing and shaking in ways he didn’t know an orgasm could cause.

Just as the waves of pleasure start to lessen he feels a sharp pain in his neck, a scream managing to tear itself from his abused throat. His mind only manages to make it back to reality for a moment before he’s cumming again as Rei drinks from him. He’s pretty sure this part isn’t meant to be quite this pleasurable but as Rei seals the deal on their bond, hips snapping forwards as he spills inside him, Ritsu can’t help it.

His vision starts to go dark at the edges by the time Rei finally pulls off him. All he wants to do is sleep and as Rei slowly slides out of him, he can’t help pulling him down on top of him. His body is starting to ache without pleasure nor Rei’s venom actively coursing through it and exhaustion is winning over.

“It’s alright Ritsu, it’s finished, you can rest.” Words whispered low in his ear, Rei sounds surprisingly tired for someone who’s just taken so much blood.

As Rei lifts his head to address the crowd, Ritsu finds himself unable to stop clinging to him. Pulling their lips together for a brief kiss, before flopping back against the mattress again.

“I believe Ritsu and I would like to be left alone for some time.” Despite how hoarse it is, Rei’s voice is filled with authority, the order given in a tone that leaves no room for questioning him. “You may continue the celebrations of our success elsewhere, we will join you later.”

As the door closes on them finally leaving them alone in the candle light, Rei allows himself to curl up with Ritsu properly. Wrapping his long limbs around Ritsu’s body and pulling him against him lovingly.

“You did so well my Ritsu.” He says softly, unguarded now that they aren’t being watched.

“I did…” Ritsu agrees, a name playing on his tongue that he doesn’t quite have the courage to call Rei by. “Spoil me, that was so much work.”

“I’ll spoil you in every which way you want.” Rei responds.

“For now just cuddle.” Mumbling against Rei’s chest he wraps his arms tightly around Rei’s waist. “Cuddle and let me sleep. I hurt.”

As he gives into sleep he can feel Rei softly starting to stroke his hair.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Sakuma family are a vampire sex cult and you can’t tell me otherwise. I wanna thank my lovely girlfriend for inspiring this, this is for you.


End file.
